


Just Overwhelm Me

by erisgregory



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Drunk Alex Manes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 18:31:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18722587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erisgregory/pseuds/erisgregory
Summary: From a tumblr prompt: Michael discovering what Alex’s (adult) drink of choice is. M.





	Just Overwhelm Me

Maria is laughing when Michael walks in. “We’re closed!” She calls. They definitely are, but Michael had a feeling he knew just where to find Alex based on the multiple texts he’d received from him. 

“You don’t sound closed.” Michael tells her as he rounds the corner and heads for the bar.

And there’s Alex tossing back the last of his drink and looking like he hasn’t a care in the world. It’s only when Michael reaches the bar that he realizes how sloshed Alex is. His eyes are glassy, his smile wide and open. He looks completely edible too, but Michael puts that on the backburner for now.

“We’re celebrating.” Maria informs him as slides onto a stool next to Alex.

“Oh?” Michael asks with a laugh. It certainly looks like they’re celebrating something. The bar top is littered with shot glasses turned on end. “And what are you celebrating? He asks.

“No one will hire me.” Alex tells him, his glass lifted in a toast. Then he drains it and slams it back on the bar top. He looks angry for a moment but then he laughs and Michael is confused.

“That hardly seems worthy--” Michael begins but Maria cuts him off.

“Uh uh, nope, we are celebrating because Alex is too smart for any of these shit jobs around town. They don’t want him? He doesn’t want them.” She says. “You joining us?” 

“I guess so, what’re we having?” Michael asks.

“Whiskey.” Maria informs him as she pulls a fresh bottle from behind the bar.

“It’s my drink of choice.” Alex says as he takes his glass. He lifts it to the light as though inspecting it.

“Is that so?” Michael eyes him, trying to gauge exactly how many drinks Alex has already had. It’s a lot whatever it is.

“To shitty small towns with shitty small minded people!” Alex toasts and their glasses clink together before they drink.

“So what now? More desk duty?” Michael asks cautiously and Alex just nods.

Then he says, “I just wanted out from under it, but it seems it’s the only thing I’m good for.”

“Well that’s just bullshit.” Michael tells him adamantly.

“Of course it is.” Maria agrees. She’s going to pour another round but Michael holds his hand over his. He needs to keep a clear head if he’s driving Alex out of here any time soon.

“It’s fine.” Alex says, taking another drink. Maybe he’s had enough? Michael is pretty sure he’s going to be sorry later.

“Why don’t we get you out of here.” Michael suggests.

“Are you flirting with me, Michael Guerin?” Alex giggles, legitimately giggles and Michael has to laugh.

“You were the one texting me, remember?” Michael taps the phone laying in front of Alex on the bar.

“Ahhh, right.” Alex slips his phone into his pocket and moves to stand. He sways on his feet and Michael has to hurry to prop him back up so he doesn’t actually fall.

“Be safe boys.” Maria tells them with a wink that has Michael rolling his eyes. He has no intention of putting the moves on Alex in this state and if he wasn’t sure Maria already knew that he would have told her right then and there. 

As it is, he just quietly begins shuffling Alex to the door. Outside the sun is too bright for Alex who has to shield his eyes, but he just squints over at Michael, a goofy grin on his face.

“Are we going to your place or mine?” Alex stumbles as he asks, so Michael hangs on to him even tighter.

“I think I better get you home, don’t you think?” Michael props him against the truck so he can get the door open. Then he maneuvers Alex and helps him into his seat, buckles him in and all the while Alex is grinning.

“What?” Michael asks.

“I have a really nice bed. Much better than yours.” Alex tells him and then has the nerve to wriggle his eyebrows at Michael.

And well, Michael doesn’t have an immediate answer for that so he just shuts the door and goes around to get into the driver’s seat. Luckily Alex seems to have dropped it by the time Michael climbs in next to him. 

“Maria’s nice.” He says. Michael is starting the truck and as soon as he does Alex reaches to turn the radio station.

“She is.” Michael agrees, amused.

“She gave you up for me.” Alex says it like this is something they normally talk about. Just regular conversation.

“Uh,” Michael doesn’t quite know how to take that. He and Maria had an understanding. She’d told him it could never happen again, and it hadn’t. Besides that he was too deeply in love with Alex to try to start anything real with anyone else. But at no point in time did Maria seem like she was giving anything up.

“I know, I know, it was nothing, but it could have been something. Maybe. She did it for me though. Don’t worry she wasn’t sad about it.” Alex tells him.

“Okay.” Michael answers dumbly. That’s all he can think to say on the subject.

“Oh I love this song!” Alex says, switching gears again and Michael couldn’t be more relieved just then.

The song is Snow Patrol and as much as Michael wouldn’t admit this to anyone else, he likes the it too. Alex starts singing along and it’s all Michael can do not to laugh again. It’s not that Alex can’t sing, because he normally has a more than decent singing voice, but rather it’s the shear volume at which he’s singing. Michael can only shake his head as he pulls out of the parking lot and onto the highway, his truck speeding toward Alex’s cabin.

The impromptu karaoke keeps Alex busy all the way home, which Michael is grateful for. He hasn’t had enough to drink to discuss the what may or may not have ever happened between him and Maria with Alex. They’d agreed to be friends and Michael wanted to leave it at that and pretend nothing else happened.

“Come on.” He tells Alex as he helps him down from the truck. Alex is a little steadier on his feet, which is a good thing because they have to unlock his door and get in somehow. Inside Michael doesn’t bother with the lights. Even though it’s barely five the cabin is fairly dark. He lets Alex lead the way to the bedroom all the while keeping Alex’s arm around his shoulders for support.

Michael sets him on the edge of his bed and kneels to start taking off his shoes.

“You’re nice too.” Alex says softly.

“Yeah, yeah.” Michael huffs a laugh. “Go on, lay back for me.”

“Oh yeah,” Alex teases, but he obediently lays back so Michael can begin undoing his pants. 

“Don’t get any ideas airman, I’m just making you comfortable.” Michael tugs his pants down and off, tosses them to the chair at the foot of the bed.

“Oh fine,” Alex sighs and Michael is glad he’s given up on flirting because it’s a little hard to take. Michael knows nothing can happen just now, so the faster he gets out of there the better.

Gently, Michael removes Alex’s prosthetic and sets it propped up next to the bed so it’s in Alex’s reach. “Okay,” Michael speaks softly because Alex already has his eyes closed, “Let’s just get you up on your pillow and under the covers.

Alex shimmies up the bed and slides under the covers. He already looks so peaceful laying there. Michael is just about to head out when he says, “Stay?”

Michael has to think about it. He really ought to go, but if Alex sleeps now maybe they can grab a bite to eat later, together. He can be there to dole out aspirin and water when Alex needs it. And that’s what makes up his mind. If he leaves Alex is just on his own to face whatever the hangover has in store for him and that just doesn’t seem right.

“Okay, but we’re just sleeping.” 

“Just sleeping.” Alex agrees.

He kicks off his shoes and climbs in next to Alex, above the covers. Immediately his arms are full of sleepy drunk Alex and instead of being difficult to keep his hands to himself it’s actually kind of nice? Alex always smells so good, and his arms so strong, it feels good to justy be close.

Michael didn’t even notice falling asleep but he must have because the next thing he knows is Alex pressing tiny kisses against his jaw.

“Hmmm?” 

“You stayed.” Alex whispers.

Michael swallows, trying to find his voice. He’s groggy from sleeping weird hours and he has no sense of what time it might be. “I was going to take care of you, you okay? Headache?” he asks.

Alex kisses the corner of his mouth. “I’m fine, better than fine. Whiskey never gives me any trouble.”

“Oh is that right?” Michael asks, waking up even more.

“Mmmhm. It’s tequila I have to stay away from.” Alex explains.

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Michael says.

“You do that.” Alex is kissing him then and there’s no more space for words. 

Alex’s mouth still tastes of whiskey and Michael chases that taste twining his tongue with Alex’s. All the while Alex is trying to get him out of his pants. He eventually takes pity on Alex and helps, sitting up briefly to toss his pants over the side of the bed before falling back down into Alex’s waiting arms.

They roll a bit, back and forth, hands going everywhere, the kiss pulling them deeper and deeper until Alex gets his leg over Michael’s hip and then it’s perfect. Alex breaks away with a gasp. He slides his hand down over Michael’s ass and gets a handful, pulling him tight. 

That’s all they need, hips stuttering against each other, almost rutting against each other in their need. It’s a lot. It’s almost too much, but the warm weight of Alex against him keeps Michael grounded. 

“Come with me,” Alex whispers and Michael does, he’s helpless to stop it, coming in his underwear like he’s seventeen again.

Afterward they lay together a tangle of sweaty limbs. It’s Alex who speaks first.

“Thank you for coming to get me.” He says.

“Any time.” Michael assures him.

“It meant a lot, it means a lot to have you here now. Will you stay the night?” Alex asks as he runs a cautious hand down Michael’s arm.

“Of course.” Michael answers.

“Chinese food?” Alex asks and his face breaks out into a grin. It’s nice to see him smile without all the alcohol clouding him up.

“Sounds good.” He leans over to kiss Alex again. “And Alex? Whatever the future holds for either of us, I’ll be there. Okay?”

“Okay.” Alex kisses him again.

They don’t get around to ordering Chinese food any time soon, but they do tell each other many secrets that night as they make plans for a future together. It’s a night Michael will never forget. A night he would never want to forget.


End file.
